


The Unused Room

by spinner33



Series: CM - Close to Canon [38]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner33/pseuds/spinner33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rossi’s favorite hiding place at work is breached by Hotch and Reid in search of a rendezvous spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unused Room

When Dave Rossi’s closed office door failed to keep people at bay, he would retreat to his second favorite place in the entire Quantico complex, a hidden room that he liked to think of as his own private sanctuary. He would hide there when he needed isolation to clear his head, needed to concentrate on a particular case point, or simply needed to get away from annoying co-workers, even if only for a few minutes.

The unused room was nestled conveniently between a men’s restroom and an empty office. It was long and narrow. There was a door in the front from the hallway, which Dave could access because he had acquired a master key. There was a second door in the middle, coming from the empty office on the right. There was a third door at the far back which led to the men’s restroom on the left. The same key worked for all three doors.

The unused room was too thin to be an office anyone would covet. Too small to be a truly-useful storage area either. Too isolated to be a department, even a small one that no one cared about. If the room had been combined with the abandoned office on the right side, it might have proven useful. No one had yet considered remodeling, and thus the long, narrow room had been seemingly abandoned.

There was a row of high windows at the very back, like a big mail-slot in the building. The high, thin windows allowed natural light to illuminate the long, thin space from above. It reminded Rossi of the nave of most medieval cathedrals, on a much smaller scale, obviously. There was something peaceful and beautiful about the dirty, abandoned room.

The space wasn’t entirely unused. It was cluttered with a maze of shelves filled with case file boxes, some empty, some tattered, some filled with scraps of paper. The shelves of boxes bisected the long, tall room into three or four sections. The nooks were private alcoves with light above and privacy below. There were abandoned metal desks from the 70’s and 80’s. There were old chairs. There was a pile of old computers towers which looked like they had been picked over a couple times for spare parts.

Rossi had been nestled into an old chair at an abandoned desk, tapping away on his iPad, running over case points in his mind. He was surprised to hear the door in back on the left open. He stopped tapping and glanced up. Daylight illuminated two figures stealing into the hidden nook, closing and locking the back exit that came in from the men’s restroom. Rossi could see them through the shelves and boxes, but they could not see him.

It was Hotch and Reid. Rossi winced with annoyance.

How had they found him?

“The statistics bear out the point I’m trying to make about James Orsini,” Reid was saying as Hotch tugged him inside, and closed and locked the door. Aaron turned around, and stared Spencer up and down hungrily. Reid continued to ramble, hands flying as he spoke. “He comes from a broken home. He has a terrible relationship with an abusive father. He had an even worse relationship with his mother, before she wound up dead under mysterious circumstances. James has been in and out of….Hotch?”

Aaron maneuvered Reid up against the back wall underneath the row of high windows, grabbed his narrow hips, and shoved his behind up onto a desk. Hotch unceremoniously grabbed Reid’s head in both hands and smashed their mouths together. Reid inhaled in surprise. His hands stroked at Hotch’s dark hair and along the back of his suit jacket. Hotch, in return, nestled his way between Reid’s knees. He slid Reid’s satchel off his shoulder and pitched it onto the floor.

Rossi got out of his chair and was going to interrupt them. He hadn’t even taken one step away from his make-shift desk when Aaron broke away from the kiss with Reid, seized the young man’s shirt, and ran through his buttons with such rapidity that he snapped one off. Reid gasped and smacked at Hotch’s hands.

“Hotch, behave yourself! It’s three-thirty. We’ll be home in two hours. We can…. mmm….. oh…. there,” Reid whispered. His protests stopped as Hotch gnawed on his ear and neck. “That’s… mmm…yes.." Reid was melting.

Aaron growled demandingly, “I want you, now.”

Hotch unbuckled Reid’s trousers, pulling out the hem of his teeshirt, rucking the material up Reid’s almost- hairless chest in order to kiss and lick bare skin. He yanked Spencer up off the dusty desktop long enough to drop his trousers and boxers to his ankles, then pushed him back up on the flat surface.

Rossi was horrified. Appalled. Stiff with anxiety.

Hotch’s knees hit the floor, and his dark head dropped to Reid’s midsection. Rossi watched the young genius’s face go slack as all thoughts dissipated. His eyes closed. His mouth rounded. His long fingers wound into Hotch’s hair as he leaned against the wall and tilted his head up and back. His thin hips bucked as his whimpers rose in desperation.

Rossi did what most people would do in this situation. He hid himself against the far wall in the shadows afforded by the maze of shelved boxes.

Hiding didn’t block out the sounds though. He heard shoes drop to the ground. A buckle jangled melodically. Loose change sprayed out on the floor, rolling in every direction. Rossi surmised that Hotch must have tossed Reid’s pants aside. The kid had been at the vending machines this morning, craving something salty and sweet, but he had already eaten all the peanut bars. Rossi had seen him put at least two dollars worth of change back into his pockets as he walked away disappointed and hungry.

The slurping noises were just this side of obscene. Rossi’s brain was trying to process what he knew he was hearing, what he knew was happening. While part of him was sure he would never be able to look Aaron Hotchner in the face again without picturing him doing what he was now doing to Reid, another part of him was undeniably aroused. Rossi hated himself the minute he admitted it, but he was thoroughly hypnotized by the sounds. He was curious. He was jealous. Not of Hotch or of Reid, but of having someone performing such an act on another someone in his close proximity, and not being allowed to take part in the fun.

Hotch paused. The noises stopped momentarily. Aaron was chuckling deep and low. Rossi worried he might have been spotted, but he hadn’t. He heard Hotch undoing his own belt.

“Why so quiet, baby?” Aaron purred.

“Gonna get in trouble,” Reid gasped. “Gonna get fired. Gonna get….”

“No, we’re not,” Aaron soothed. His big shoes thumped on the ground noisily.

Rossi peered carefully around the far corner of the shelf of boxes that was affording him some measure of cover. Hotch was tossing his own trousers on top of Reid’s abandoned pants. It might have been comical - Hotch standing there in his suit jacket, dress shirt, and tie, wearing nothing below the waist but his socks and his second gun holster on his lower leg. It might have been comical, but it wasn’t. Hotch looked so arrogant. His erection was pushing out between the halves of his shirt. Rossi thought of the Mars symbol and shook his head, wondering if he had ever been so daring and stupid in his own youth.

Yeah, he had been, he decided.

Reid was splayed out on the desktop, leaning back against the wall, gazing worshipfully up and down Aaron’s body before his hazy eyes raised to Hotch’s face. Reid’s big mouth parted with a long, thin smile.

“What did I say that set you off? What did I do? I don’t understand,” Spencer whispered. Hotch rubbed a thumb tenderly to Reid’s mouth, caressing that smile.

“Just you being you,” Aaron replied.

Spencer opened his mouth and sucked Hotch’s thumb inside practically clear up to the wrist, his eyes all the while locked with Aaron’s eyes.

“While that is certainly distracting,” Hotch’s voice burned deeply, “this would really be more helpful.”

He pulled his thumb away and pressed two fingers into Reid’s mouth. Reid sucked lovingly on those fingers. Hotch leaned in and began to growl words to him. Encouragement?

“One of these days, we are going to fuck right in the middle of your desk in the bullpen. One of these days, when you least expect it, I’m going to run out of my office, grab you, throw you down on your desk……”

Reid snickered and almost choked on Hotch’s fingers. 

“I’m not kidding,” Aaron continued.

“It’s dangerous enough on your desk,” Reid paused to whisper, and then resumed sucking Hotch’s fingers.

“Aren’t you glad I moved the pencil cup?” Hotch rumbled wickedly. That was something Rossi hadn't needed to picture -- these two sprawled out on top of Hotch's desk in his office.

Hotch tugged his fingers out of Reid’s mouth, and his hand disappeared down between them. Rossi watched Reid’s long legs tighten against Hotch’s hips. Spencer was squirming because of whatever Aaron was doing to him. 

“So quiet,” Aaron teased.

Reid’s legs were shaking against Hotch’s sides. He had tucked his head against Aaron’s neck, but Hotch’s other hand vanished between them, and the dam of silence broke with a loud cry, a groan that went straight down Rossi’s spine to his dick.

“That’s better,” Hotch purred happily. But then Reid went silent again.

“Hey, hey. What are you doing? Get that out of your mouth. Don’t you dare bite my tie,” Hotch scolded him. “Teeth marks in silk. This was expensive.”

“I know. I bought it for you,” Reid whispered before he groaned out again helplessly. His hands flailed in mid-air behind Aaron’s head, then dropped down to clutch the edge of the dusty desk.

“Hotch….gonna….trouble…..” Reid stammered.

Aaron lifted Spencer up off the desk, turned around, and lowered him to the floor. Rossi couldn’t believe his eyes. Hotch nestled between Reid’s knees and slid inside him, reducing the talkative genius to mono-syllabic stupidity.

From the caring, almost foolish grin on Aaron’s face, Rossi understood how deeply in love his friend really was. He watched as Hotch absolutely dominated Reid, pounding into him swiftly and unmercifully, and yet in spite of the seeming roughness, each thrust was balanced and careful and precise. Aaron was watching Reid’s reaction to everything he was doing, pausing only long enough to finish stripping down to his skin, and then to push Reid’s dress shirt up and aside as well.

While it might have seemed at first that this relationship, and this very act, was all about how much Hotch had wanted Reid to be able to satisfy his own selfish needs, the longer Rossi watched them (and he couldn’t help but watch them!) the more he understood Hotch was doing everything he was doing because the greatest pleasure he derived from this act, from this relationship, was knowing that he made Reid happy. And Reid was undeniably happy.

“Hotch…. Hotch…. I’m….” Reid babbled.

“You’re what?” Aaron teased, nosing kisses on Spencer’s face.

“I’m…. oh fuck fuck…… gonna….. mmmm…. “

Was it a game they played? Aaron making Reid talk while he was incoherent?

“Gonna what?” Hotch whispered, so in control, so thrilled with himself.

Spencer stiffened beneath Hotch, his long body arching as he gasped loudly over and over. Hotch reached between them and stroked Reid through his orgasm. Spencer was lost for a moment beyond words or thoughts. Hotch tucked his face in Reid’s neck and slowed his thrusts, nuzzling him, cooing softly against him. Reid’s hands slithered up around Aaron’s shoulders, through his hair, clutched tight to him.

“Mm…. Hotch….…. you… feel so…. so….mmm…love you.”

“Likewise,” Hotch growled, sinking his teeth in Spencer’s soft neck. Rossi winced and worried at the mark Aaron was leaving. Aaron groaned out and dissolved into whispered vulgarities. "Fuck...fuck... oh god... so.... good... "

Hotch’s hips finally stilled. He was panting and chuckling softly, kissing Spencer’s chin, his mouth, his nose, his jawline. The romantic mood disappeared quickly though, at least for Hotch. Maybe it was his way of maintaining his sense of control.

“You’re right,” Aaron whispered. “We need to investigate James Orsini more thoroughly.”

“Who?” Reid asked blankly. 

“James Orsini.”

“Yep, uh huh,” Reid agreed.

“Taste of Saigon for dinner?” Hotch suggested. 

“Yum, shrimp,” Reid managed.

“We’ll get Jack. We’ll get on the road. Be there in no time. I’ll call ahead for reservations. You’re so cute like this,” Aaron grinned again.

“Get off, big lug,” Reid complained playfully.

“Mmm. So sexy. All sweaty and messy and breathy and stuff,” Hotch teased, sucking one of Reid’s earlobes. “Wish I had a picture of you like this. I’d put it on my desk. I’d carry it in my wallet.”

“They’re going to wonder where we are,” Reid warned.

“No, they’re not.”

Hotch’s phone buzzed at the same time Reid’s phone vibrated in the pocket of his trousers. Spencer snickered and pushed upwards on Hotch’s shoulders. Aaron reached for his phone but Reid ignored his own. He struggled to pull himself upright.

“Hotchner,” Aaron murmured. “Oh, hi, JJ.”

Rossi’s phone was vibrating silently in his pocket. He put a hand down to cover it, to make it be still. Reid’s head tilted, and he glanced sleepily around. Half his hair was standing up. The other half was down in his face. Had Reid heard Rossi’s phone vibrating? Hotch surely hadn’t. Reid was rooting through his satchel. He came back with a small pack of handy-wipes. He scooted next to Hotch and started washing off Aaron’s chest and stomach.

Hotch paused, watched Reid for a second, and smiled playfully at him. He swiped a finger through the mess on Reid’s stomach, and dotted his fingertip on Spencer’s nose. Reid grimaced. When he opened his eyes again, he was frowning at Hotch.

“We’ll be there in five. Yes. We. Reid is with me. Rossi? No. Haven’t seen Dave. He must have stepped out for coffee. Yeah. We’re close by. See you in five.”

* * * 

Rossi had to wait until the two lovers were gone before he could recover his dignity, and ponder what to do next. This pondering would have been so much easier without the aching erection in his dress slacks. There was no way he would be able to face either of them again today, he worried. No way. No way in hell.

But he did. Rossi sauntered into the bullpen around four-thirty. He could see the rest of the team in the conference room around the table. Hotch saw him through the windows and popped up out of his chair. Aaron tapped on the window and motioned Rossi over. Hotch didn’t look angry or annoyed with his tardiness. He was serious and business-like.

“I must have missed the summons,” Rossi made his excuse, lame though it was, as he walked into the conference room.

“Maybe we need to get the bat signal fixed,” Morgan smiled.

Reid snickered and yawned sleepily as he swiveled back and forth in his chair. Dave didn’t doubt for one minute that the young man wasn’t positively exhausted, not after the way Hotch had worked him over.

“Am I boring you?” JJ asked sharply, her needle-like eyes pinning Reid to his chair.

“No, ma’am,” Spencer replied, smiling like an innocent child, straightening up and stopping his left- right-left-right swinging of his seat.

“Once more from the top, for those who missed our dress rehearsal,” Jareau grumbled. “Thanks for answering the call, Rossi. You’re only an hour late.”

“You’re welcome. Who died and made you unit chief, Agent Jareau?”

Morgan snickered again. Prentiss raised a brow and fought a smile. JJ glared at Rossi and tapped her remote as if she was considering throwing it at him.

“JJ, it’s okay. We can cover it again on the plane. I’ll bring Rossi up to speed. Wheels up in thirty, team,” Hotch said, standing up from his chair and gathering his things.

JJ huffed, stopped the slideshow, and chucked the remote on the table. Hotch tapped the conference phone and pretended he didn’t see JJ stomping her way out of the conference room.

"Bossy wench," Rossi muttered. Prentiss glared at him, and he immediately backed down. "Sorry," he added.

“Garcia?” Hotch said. 

“Yes, my liege?”

“We’ve got an urgent case in Miami. I need you with us on this one.”

“At once,” Penelope replied. “No problem. It’s Friday night. I didn’t have serious plans. It’s only front-row seats to the only DC performance of my favorite…..”

“Wheels up in thirty,” Hotch interjected. 

“Yes, sir,” Garcia sighed.

“What is JJ’s problem?” Morgan whispered to Prentiss. “Can’t you help her?”

“Not my department,” Emily whispered back to Derek. 

“What?”

“Not my department,” Prentiss was grinning this time. “She and Will had a fight, and then he left town on business before they could reconcile.”

“Give her the key to your toy box and make her a happy girl again,” Morgan suggested.

“And let you watch?” Emily teased, eyes blazing with fire. "You wish, pig."

Reid fussed with his folder and pretended he didn’t see or hear the exchange between Morgan and Prentiss. He waited for them to exit the room before he smiled in their direction. He seemed happy for them to have finally realized what he had seen all along – how good they were for each other.

“Reid, could you…”

“Call Jess. Right away,” Spencer nodded to Hotch’s request and made his own quiet exit. He gave Rossi a shy glance and a nod on his way out. Dave was happy to note the kid had washed his face.

Rossi waited until Reid was well away before he gave Hotch a meaningful, father-like stare that stopped Aaron in his tracks. The stern unit chief narrowed both eyes, and fought with curiosity.

“I know that expression,” Aaron said.

“I don’t want to make a scene,” Rossi murmured. “It’s no big deal.”

"You’re embarrassed and annoyed,” Hotch decided.

“I don’t disapprove. That’s not what this is about.”

“I’ve done something you’re uncomfortable with, but you’ve done the same thing, so you understand, but you…..” Aaron’s voice trailed off and his eyes widened. “Oh, Dave,” Hotch stammered.

“We need to set up a code between ourselves to let the other know if we’re going to need the private office for a few minutes,” Rossi concluded.

“I found the unused room by chance a few days ago. I had no idea you even knew about the place,” Hotch offered. “Where were you? Did you… what did you see?”

“Far too much,” Rossi winced. 

“Oh, Dave. I apologize.”

“Well, it’s not like you haven’t walked in on me in compromising positions with subordinate agents before.”

“Agent Welch won’t look me in the eyes to this day,” Hotch whispered. “Dave, I apologize. Sincerely. You shouldn’t have to see that. I’m sorry.”

“No apology necessary,” Rossi lied. 

“Don’t tell Reid. He’d be so….” 

“Mortified? How do you think I feel?” “We’ll set up a code,” Hotch promised.

“Tell me you’re going to Ohio or something,” Rossi offered, patting Hotch on the arm before he turned to leave.

“ ‘Going to Ohio’?” Hotch questioned.

“Ask Morgan to explain,” Dave smiled, heading away.


End file.
